King of the City
by Venvi
Summary: Bellamy is a dangerous criminal gang leader and Clarke is a privileged rich girl who's bored of her high society life. By a chance meeting, Clarke becomes interested in his high risk life that Bellamy leads and demands to join. They meet in secret, he teaches her the lifestyle. The only problem is the other gangs, when they hear about the infamous Clarke Griffin's involvement.


King of the City

Venvi

Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or any of it's characters. All rights go to the respectful owners.

a/n: Based off this post: post/111617022312/the-100-au-bellamy-as-a-dangerous-criminal-gang. and credit of the idea goes too braveknightbellamy from tumblr.

Last Edited on February 21, 2015.

**King of the City**

**Un: Wishing For An Interesting Life.**

_"the blood is on your tongue as well as your hands_

_the blood is on your tongue as well as your hands_

_the blood is on your tongue as well as your hands"_

-Anti-Christ, The 1975

"Clarke."

"Clarke?"

"Hello, Earth to Clarke!"

Clarke was pulled from the exciting fantasy life she had been thinking up as Wells waved his hand in front of her face, a concerned expression written on his own. She sighed, leaning back against the couch as Wells scrunched up his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, slowly taking a seat next to her. She looked away from him, her arms crossing. "You can tell me, you know."

"Why would I tell you anything?" She snapped, swinging her head towards him. Fury was burning in her eyes. "After what you did when I told you..." Clarke trailed off, thinking about her dad and how Wells had spilled the secret.

Wells turned his eyes down to his lap, guilt filling up his face.

"Well, for one I'm the only friend you've got, right now."

Clarke grumbled, realizing he had been the only one that was around for her even with as rude as she was to him. She pulled her eyes away from the boy, and back on the flat screen that was playing a show about people who had special powers.

How Clarke wished that she could be someone like that, to have an interesting life as portrayed in the shows, movies, and all the books she's read. She would love nothing more then for her father to have been Mortimer with the power to read something to life, and her, inherit that power.

She would have loved to be the kid on the show of delinquents that were sent to Earth to see if it was inhabitable. To be the leader of them, and fight with friends. She wanted that thrill.

But, alas, she was stuck in this stupid, multi-million estate with it's fancy silver fences and rose bushes with even a guard outside the gates named Steven. (Clarke actually didn't mind Steven.)

Clarke grabbed the remote, switching the channels until she came upon the news. The Ark News, with the announcer named Noah. How amusing, she would always say sarcastically to her father who would of always laughed and ruffled her hair.

"We would advise from walking on the streets by yourself as of lately the famous gang, The 100, have began their kidnapping, killing, and robbing sprees again. The leader, Bellamy Blake was last spotted in Jay's Jewelry accompanied by Nathan Miller and John Murphy." They began to show video footage of the robbery. Bellamy Blake and John Murphy were the only ones that were shooting up the place, while Nathan Miller looted it.

"They do this all the time, who cares." Clarke mumbled, crossing her legs as she stared at the television. "I'm kind of surprised that they haven't been caught yet. They must have one secret hideaway." She stroked her chin, furrowing her eyebrows as she thought about it. "You know, their life is probably way more interesting then mine, to be honest."

"Clarke, their killing people." Wells stated, giving her a frown. "If you think that's having a interesting life then jeez." He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he turned his attention back to the television.

"Anything would be better then rotting here for the rest of my life." She told him, watching more footage of members of The 100 gang were robbing other stores. "I may have liked this life and everything when I was a kid, but I'm all grown up now. I've out grown all this, Wells." The leader of the gang, Bellamy Blake turned towards the camera and gave a smile. Clarke furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned forward a bit. He was saying something, as if he was saying it to her. She couldn't pull her eyes away.

He had messy black hair, as if rarely ever brushed it, tan skin and she could almost see a patch of freckles on his face. His eyes were the most alluring dark eyes she had ever seen. They were as dark as the black colored pencil she had use in her colored pencil pouch. Her eyes fell back onto his mouth, making out the words he was saying.

A middle finger went up as he swung a bag over his shoulder"Fuc-"

"Okay."

The television shut off before the curse words could be mouthed. Clarke instantly took back the thought of him talking straight towards her, every thought of attractiveness diminished as the TV shut off. Wells put the remote on the stand beside the couch and stood up.

"Want to play on the Xbox or-"

"I'm going to go paint, you can leave." Clarke stood up, glancing at her ex-friend with distaste and heading to her giant bedroom, slamming the door behind her to indicate him to not follow.

In her bedroom, paintings, drawings, sketches were all around her room. From the ceilings to the walls to the floor, everywhere. Art was Clarke's life, it was something she always loved to do, and she could paint, draw, sketch out her exciting fantasies of life that she had on a regular basis. Art was the way Clarke really expressed herself, and boy, did she do it well. Clarke always wanted to be an artist, even know she still wants to be one.

She sat down on the floor in front of one of her favorite paintings, slowly reaching her hand out and gently stroking the picture. It was a painting of her looking out of a spacecraft window. If she didn't say she thought the idea up from that show she always watched, she'd be lying. She liked the idea of space and it's many stars. She liked to paint the night sky at times. She wondered what it would look like when up in space. Would it be better view or a bad view?

She got up, heading over to her bed and falling backwards on it. She stared up at her ceiling which just so happened to be painted as the night sky. She smiled, as she began to dream up and exciting life where she was a rebel leader against a corrupt government.

* * *

"Hey, Octavia." Bellamy tapped her on the shoulder, keeping the beautiful emerald necklace behind his back. His little sister turned around, a big smile on her face as she threw her arms around his neck.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she began to inspect him.

"Why you have to ask that every time I come back is beyond me. You know I never really get hurt." He ruffled her hair, a smile on his face. "I got something for you, you know that necklace you wanted that one time. We saw it in the window of that shop?"

"Oh, Bell, you didn't." Her eyes widened as she stared at him. He pulled the necklace from behind his back and put it in front of her face. A true, Octavia smile spread on her face and her eyes twinkled as she stared at her. She slowly lifted a hand up to stroke the jewels on the necklace before looking back at Bellamy. "It's, wow." She murmured, silently thanking him with the happiness in her face.

"It's all for you, lil' sis." He made her turn around, and fastened the necklace around her neck. It was stunning, a necklace fit for a queen, one such as his sister. "Looks great, you pull it off." Bellamy chuckled, ruffling her hair once again.

Octavia pet the necklace that was now around her neck. It sparkled just as much as her eyes and Bellamy was quite glad he decided to go rob that jewelry store. He wanted nothing more then for his dear little sister to be happy.

"Just think, big brother, back when we were kids we barely had anything to even eat sometimes." She laughed, remembering the old times of their childhood. "When I had to hide under the floorboards." Her face slowly fell as the memories of that began to flow into her mind.

"Hey, hey, that's over now." Bellamy lifted her chin, giving her a stern stare. "You don't have to hide under floorboards anymore. You're free, and you sure as hell have way more food on your plate that sometimes you don't even know what to do with all it now." His hand feel back to his waist as he side stepped her to go to his 'throne room'. He didn't want this moment ruined, but his luck seemingly vanishes when he sets foot in The 100's base.

"Free." Octavia scoffed, turning around towards him. "I can't even leave, Bell. I might as well just be under the floorboards again because this base is that and I'm stuck in here."

"No one's making you stay here." He stated, his chest tightening as he waited for a response he knew was coming.

"No, not really. The only thing is if I go out there, there is a big chance that I'll be caught, isn't that right? Because everyone wants the queen of The 100 so they can get the king. And I'm not going to risk that, big brother. We've worked to hard to get where we are just to lose it all. I'm not going out there so they won't get me, and my stupid king idiot brother."

She stomped past him, shoulder shoving him on her way past and entering into one of the many hallways that leads to many different rooms.

Bellamy sighed, rubbing his face as he entered his 'throne room' where Nathan and Murphy were already seated. He pulled a chair out, taking a seat and leaning back in it and closing his eyes.

"She being bitchy again?" Nathan asked, taking in Bellamy's tired state.

"Just tired of being stuck in here, is all" He mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"All that jewelry will sell nice, already got some buyers." Nathan chuckled, taking a sip from a beer can. "Man, I love stealing shit. It was always my specialty, you know? Now I can steal shit and get away with it." He ran a hand through his hair, a smile on his face. "Went from some dirty poor kid, stealing to have some bread to eat and now look at me." He pulled out a wallet from his pocket, opening it up and pulling out a few dollar hundred dollar bills. "I've got some money now."

"Yeah, well you better keep your mouth shut before your luck ruins out." Murphy hissed, crossing his arms as he stared at a girl across the room who was fixing a painting on the wall. "I think we need to stop robbing petty jewelry stores for the damn queen and start taking over the Ark."

"Now, how in the hell do you think we'd do that." Bellamy scoffed, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Murphy.

"Easy, just take over all the other gang's territories. Control the whole damn city. Then we can kill Jaha."

This time Bellamy really laughed. "Kill Jaha? That's a good one Murphy."

"You're the one that actually shot him one time. The famous Bellamy Blake, only seventeen, when he almost killed Governor Jaha."

Bellamy went silent, running a hand down his face as he remembered that time.

"Only did it to get out of the situation I was in. They were going to split my sister and I up, send me to jail and put her in foster care." Bellamy muttered, the memory of him holding the gun in a very shaky hand filling his mind. "Didn't even stay around long enough to see if I actually shot him."

"Wished Jaha would've died then." Nathan growled under his breath as he took another sip of his beer.

"I spotted some guy from the Grounders in our territory today." Murphy spoke up, spinning his knife on the table. "I think they are sending spies in." He added, looking up at Bellamy who was staring at the ceiling.

"I'll go take care of it." He stood up, his chair falling behind him as he marched out of the throne room. He didn't even say goodbye to Octavia as he left The 100's base.

* * *

"Clarke, honey, I'm home!"

Clarke was pulled out of her fantasies as her mom called her name. She sighed, getting up off her bed and heading out towards the living room where she saw her mother shutting the door. Her mom came towards her, kissing her on the forehead before throwing her coat over the couch.

Abigail Griffin, Clarke's mother, was a Chief Medical Officer at the Arks Hospital. She was very good with what she did, and her father being an engineer they were both brilliant.

"Do you want chinese tonight? Or maybe some turkey and gravy tonight, Clarke?" Abby turned around towards her daughter.

"Actually, mom, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Clarke went over to the closet that usually held her coat, and she pulled it out. She zipped it up and pulled on her boots. "I need some fresh air." She gave her mom a small smile before opening the door.

"Clarke, are you alright?" Abby took a step forward, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Yeah, I just want to go walk for a bit."

"It's dangerous." Abby stated.

"Who would want to come after boring and uninteresting me." Clarke muttered, stepping out of her house and slamming the door behind her. She walked down the gravel pathway to the gate and slipped through them, waving at Steven.

"Where you goin' little lady?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"To find something interesting." She replied, shrugging her shoulders as she walked by him and down the street. She put her hands in her pockets, it was getting a little chilly now that summer was turning into fall.

She stared in some of the shop's windows that she passed, looking at some of the beautiful clothes and jewelry that she could easily buy with multi-million dollar family fortunate. Clarke even thought about going into some clothing store to get a shirt that really took to her liking. It was grey sweater with black buttons and two little pockets. It was nothing big or spectacular, but it was cute and simple.

Clarke passed Jay's Jewelry, staying on the right side of the road and away from the crime scene. There was a couple police cars parked in front of the store and yellow duct tape that said police line do not cross. She could make out a few cops in the store, and she shivered, pulling her jacket around her. She continued on down the street.

When the graveyard starting getting in site, she quickly turned around and headed back downtown, not wanting to look at the graveyard for more then she had to. She didn't really like graveyards, they weren't really her thing. The only time she ever went there was to see her dad's grave, and put new flowers on it.

It was the afternoon, and people were out the on the streets. Some were entering and exiting shops or restaurants. Clarke stared up at the sky, watching small puffy white clouds drift through the blue. She wanted something more then what her life was at the moment, boring and uninteresting. She wanted excitement, a thrill. Oh, how she wished for a interesting-

She slammed into someone, stumbling backwards as she was quickly pulled from her thoughts. She flailed her arms as she felt she would tumble but someone grabbed her wrist before she could. Clarke and the person stayed like that for a few seconds before she got herself together and pulled away. She looked over the person she bumped into. They were wearing a hood, she could barely see the person's face even though it was quite sunny out. He was wearing ripped up pants and old, banged up pair of boots.

"Sorry." Clarke mumbled, pulling her eyes away from the stranger.

"It's whatever." The stranger replied back, shrugging his shoulders. "Can I ask you something, though?" He didn't wait for her to say an answer. "You really haven't noticed?"

"Notice what exactly?" Clarke was getting a tad bit annoyed, wanting to continue her walk home so she could paint instead of standing her with some stranger asking her a weird question.

Everything began to happen quickly. The stranger pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Clarke's eyes widened as they fell on the weapon. She felt her breath get caught in her throat. She could hear someone yell, and could hear people running. She balled her hands in her fists, trying to put on a brave face. She was scared, so scared but she couldn't show it. The characters in her book didn't show they were scared when they were, they were strong. She needed to be strong.

"Are you going to shoot me?" She asked, her eyes trailing back up to the stranger's hidden face. She could start making it out, not, actually. They had dark hair, olive skin, dark eyes. She knew it was a man.

He shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"You really never noticed."

The gun shot, and Clarke's eyes snapped close. She couldn't even let out a scream. After a few seconds of nothing, her eyes flew back open and she looked down to examine herself. The bullet hadn't even gone through her, he hadn't even shot at her. Clarke's eyes went back to the shooter who's hood was now away from their face.

He looked familiar, but she couldn't quite remember. He lowered the gun, and slid it behind him and back into his pants.

"Piece of trash was following you." He motioned behind her and she turned to see a body on the ground, blood already pooling onto the sidewalk. "Part of the Grounders gang, probably was going to send a message with you. Kill you, put you somewhere. Tell us that they're coming for us." He shrugged his shoulders, his head cocking at the sound of sirens.

"You killed that man."

"Yeah, and saved your damn life."

She couldn't speak, she felt like her heart was going to explode and her mind was running crazy. Her hands were shaking, and her chest was tight.

People were still screaming and running but it all seemed kind of distant as if Clarke was almost a bit away from it. She slowly turned back to the man, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Watch your surroundings, princess." He gave her a smile, and she remembered where she'd seen him from.

_"We would advise from walking on the streets by yourself as of lately the famous gang, The 100, have began their kidnapping, killing, and robbing sprees again. The leader, Bellamy Blake was last spotted in Jay's Jewelry accompanied by Nathan Miller and John Murphy." They began to show video footage of the robbery. Bellamy Blake and John Murphy were the only ones that were shooting up the place, while Nathan Miller looted it._

_"They do this all the time, who cares." Clarke mumbled, crossing her legs as she stared at the television. "I'm kind of surprised that they haven't been caught yet. They must have one secret hideaway." She stroked her chin, furrowing her eyebrows as she thought about it. "You know, their life is probably way more interesting then mine, to be honest."_

_"Clarke, their killing people." Wells stated, giving her a frown. "If you think that's having a interesting life then jeez." He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he turned his attention back to the television._

_"Anything would be better then rotting here for the rest of my life." She told him, watching more footage of members of The 100 gang were robbing other stores. "I may have liked this life and everything when I was a kid, but I'm all grown up now. I've out grown all this, Wells." The leader of the gang, Bellamy Blake turned towards the camera and gave a smile._

"Bellamy... Blake?" She cocked her head to the side as she stared at him, his smile bright. As if he was just some boy that had gotten ice cream on a hot day instead of a serial killer gang leader. "You're the leader of that gang."

"Look, a smart girl who would've thought." He chuckled, pulling his hood back up over his head. "I'll be leaving now, police are coming and that ain't my kind of parade." He muttered, shoving past her and the dead body.

Clarke was still scared, her heart still felt like it was going to explode but this was what she always wanted right? She took a deep breath, swinging around and trying not to look at the dead man on the sidewalk.

"Wait!"

The police sirens were getting closer.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, Bellamy!"

"Jesus Christ, what do you want?" He stopped in his tracks, glancing back at her.

"I want to come with you."

"Hell no." He replied, continuing on down the street. She followed him, until he stopped again.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Bellamy yelled, losing his patience. The police would be here any minute and he did not want to be at the scene when they showed up. "Go back to your million dollar house and just thank whatever God you believe in that some Grounder gang member didn't slice you to pieces." His voice was lowered now, glaring at her.

"If you think I'm going to take no as an answer your wrong." Clarke's voice was betraying her. As much as she wanted to sound confident, she sound like a scared little mouse. Her voice was a shaky whisper, and her hands were also shaking.

There were cop cars driving down the street now, Bellamy could see them and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fuck this life." He grumbled, and Clarke was finally able to hear the curse word she hadn't gotten to hear him say on the footage of him on the news.

He grabbed the back of her expensive, prissy jacket and started to drag her down the street as she clawed onto his arm.

"You asked for it, princess."


End file.
